Two of Two- Part 1
by AEM2
Summary: The beginning of my first fic. The title will make sense later.
1. Default Chapter Title

This story is my first one, so be nice! Pokemon is not mine, it is owned by big corporations with lotsa lawyers, so please don't sue!  
This short story was created from a vaguely remembered dream, so don't worry if it gets weird! I shall only continue if you want me to.  
Chapter 1: the awakening  
  
Strange visions passed through the mind of the test subject. Dr. Fuji knew what these visions could mean. He didn't like it. It was almost complete, but at its most delicate stage. If something went wrong, all would be lost. Suddenly the creation stopped dreaming. Fuji stared for a while, but was interrupted from his reverie by a loud crash. It was free. Swiftly the doctor summoned his aide and told her to summon Giovanni. Dr. Fuji would cage the creature for transport.   
  
Flying down through the clouds, Giovanni smirked. He would soon be the possessor of the world's most powerful Pokemon. Once they picked it up, he could blow the lab sky- high. Then he would own the only one, and NOTHING would stand in his way!  
Finally, all would be his for the taking. However, he must test it first…  
  
~ I am… alone ~  
  
~ The only one of my kind. Caged. Bound. Trapped. ~  
  
~ I shall escape from this Hell of battles and experiments. I shall be free to roam. However, I doubt I shall ever find escape possible. ~  
  
  
So, what do ya think? Good? Bad? Ugly? If I get good reveiws, I shall release the 2nd and 3rd chapters, but be warned , there will be a sudden plot twist!!!!  



	2. Chapter 2

This story is my first one, so be nice! Pokemon is not mine, it is owned by big corporations with lotsa   
lawyers, so please don't sue!  
This short story was created from a vaguely remembered dream, so don't worry if it gets weird! I shall only continue   
if you want me to.  
Chapter 2: Freedom?  
Meowth was in awe. He had entered the room to see the Boss' new Pokemon, but he   
hadn't expected anything like this. A catlike psychic monster was a fair description. It was   
obviously immensely strong and with a high special. However, it was chained up to a giant   
machine through armor and wires. Helpless, with all of its power drained. It was like a bound and   
gagged human. He felt pity well up in him as he looked at how apathetic it was to his actions. It   
was depressed. 'No Pokemon should be treated like this' he thought. He slowly walked toward it.   
This was very risky, but it had to be done. Extending his claws, he slashed through the wires.   
The Pokemon (yeah, it is A Mewtwo) stood up suddenly as its power flowed back in. It   
turned around to see a very frightened Meowth. Mewtwo realized this was the one who had freed   
it. The small Pokemon was trembling, afraid of impending doom. Slowly, he looked up. The   
psychic Pokemon was smiling. At him. So he wasn't going to die then. Mewtwo spoke to the Meowth,  
saying only two words.  
  
~ thank you ~  
  
And with that, Mewtwo destroyed the entire building.  
  
PLEASE let me know what you think. Yeah, I know, REALLY short, but Chapter 3 will  
be longer by quite a bit.   



	3. Chapter 3

This story is my first one, so be nice! Pokemon is not mine, it is owned by big corporations  
with lotsa lawyers, so please don't sue! This short story was created from a vaguely remembered  
dream, so don't worry if it gets weird! I shall only continue if you want me to. (note: if you   
are wondering this is an alternate dimention thing)  
  
Chapter 3:   
  
Mewtwo panted as it ran through the woods. It was being chased by a few hundred trainers.  
Once it was out of sight, it teleported. It looked around, and seeing no trainers, staggered  
into its home. Almost everyday had been like this for the past two years. Giovanni had somehow  
survived the psychic blast and had put a bounty on its head. For $5,000,000, people would do   
almost anything. It couldn't stand it anymore. It would have to find a way out of this, but for now,  
a little nap couldn't hurt...  
  
A searing pain awoke Mewtwo from a deep slumber. Panic rose up as it noticed its situation.  
A few thousand trainers had surrounded it as it slept and had attacked it all at once. Pain ripped   
through its body as anouther attack from the trainers hit it. It swiftly put up a barrier as a third   
attack hit it. The barrier shuddered. It wouldn't hold out for long. It had to teleport, but where?   
there seemed no respite from the hideous assault. An emotion that had never before existed to it arose.  
Fear. It had no chance. Every day living on the edge, trying to stay one step ahead of the bounty   
hunters. The worst part was the bounty stated Mewtwo had to be killed. The head chopped off and   
brought to Giovanni.   
  
~getawaygetawaygetawaymustgetaway~  
  
Teleport... it must teleport... NOW! GO!  
  
There was a huge blast of light, and Mewtwo was gone. For a few weeks afterword, trainers would   
search for the missing pokemon. There was no sign of it. After a month or so, it was presumed dead.   
But things didn't turn out that way just yet....  
  
R&R ppl! this will become strange and hard to follow, but stick in there. any good? tell me,   
or Mewtwo shall rip the flesh from your bones. 


	4. Chapter 4

Two of Two   
Part 4  
  
  
I don't own Pokemon. Happy?? I wish I did, then I wouldn't have to put this crappy disclaimer up.  
  
  
Mewtwo groaned as he woke up. His first reaction was: That was one hell of a hangover. The second reaction  
was one of surprise. As he gazed at the scenery, Mewtwo realized he was in some sort of jungle. He clumsily stumbled  
up from his current position and started walking. As Mewtwo traveled, he noticed everything was different except the  
Pokemon. He had been in many jungles, almost all the ones on the planet in his escape from the Bounty Hunting trainers.   
Something was strange.   
  
A sudden noise startled Mewtwo into flying. He looked down to see a lone human female wandering through  
the forest. She was quite clearly lost. He was about to kill her, when he realized something. He did not want to   
sink to the level of the backstabbing humans. And perhaps she could even be useful in someway or another. He shook   
that last thought out of his head. Humans were worthless, they could not help him, why whould they? They hated him!  
At that, he resolved to talk to her, kill her, and find a way out of this godforsaken place. He landed, waiting for her  
to stumble his way.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Cygia was lost. Sure, like all other children she had heard the tales, but she had never really taken them   
for the truth. Besides, the Forest of the Fates had always been normal enough. But now she was lost, and the old tales   
of people never coming back to the village, drawn away to their death were resurfacing. She gulped. Other tales told of  
people returning as heroes from their meeting with Fate, winning against evil in this world and even others. She had  
come here hoping to be a hero, not a doomed one. Now it seemed inevitable that she would vanish, never to be heard from  
again. She tripped on a root and fell. The sense of her own hopelessness overwhelmed her, and she began to sob.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Mewtwo had just about decided to kill the girl and get it over with when the human fell. The small, teenage   
human began to cry, a thing that Mewtwo recognised as their way of expressing sadness. He was just about to spring   
when a feeling stirred in him that he had not felt before. Pity. This small being was convinced of her death, that   
he could tell, being a psychic. She was sad because she would not get to see her family and friends again. Mewtwo   
could identify with that pain. He had often longed for a family of his own, or at least a kind soul to befriend him.  
He relaxed. He could not kill the girl.  
  
A rustling sound on the other side of the human caught his attention. The girl also looked. The humans eyes   
widened in fear as a fully grown Pinsir emerged from the trees. It was angry, presumably because the human was on   
its territory. The bug Pokemon could easily crush the humans bones with a Vicegrip. Anger flared up in Mewtwo as the  
Pinsir charged.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Cygia was sure she was going to die. She closed her eyes in preparation. There was a crunching sound, but no  
pain came. When she heard the Pinsir's screams of pain, she opened her eyes.  
  
Standing near her was the Pinsir still, but the tough shell had been cracked, and there was another standing   
before her. It was not a Pinsir, nor any other Pokemon she had heard of. The thing stood a good six feet tall at the   
least, seven at best. It had a vauge catlike appearance, with some human and... something else. It was covered in light   
purple fur, dark on the tail. She gulped at the eerie blue glow in the Pokemon's eyes. It was a Psychic, and one of great  
power, that was clear enough. It stared at the Pinsir with no fear at all, despite the fact that Psychics were weak to   
Bug type Pokemon. The Pinsir gave one more shreak of pain before running off into the woods. The Pokemon turned the blue   
eyes on her, but the glow faded, and she found herself staring into intelligent purple ones. Then the impossible happened.  
  
~ Are you alright? ~  
  
Cygia passed out immediatly.  
  
  
(AN: longer than the other parts! This sucks,(all my fics do) but Reveiw please!!! Sorry it took so long to get   
this up. I couldn't decide what path to take. Plus, schoolwork... sigh. Anyway, This has been quite a while since my   
last fic, so again, sorry!! I am really busy right now!) 


End file.
